Lirran
"WE! ARE! LIRRAN!! WE! LIIIIVVVE!!!" -Lirran Lirran is the Metamoran Fusion of [[Lanipator|'L'''anipator]] and [[LordMoonstone|K'irran'/LordMoonstone]] performed with the Fusion Dance making his most formal appearances in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 for a few episodes in his Chronicles of Lirran and Dragon Ball Fusions as the leader of Team Sea. His Potara Fusion counterpart is Kirrapator. Biography The robust Lirran made his first debut in the first Xenoverse game in 2015 when Lanipator and Kirran managed to fuse in the commentary of the playthrough. He would later become his own playable character a year later in Xenoverse 2 as one of the side characters created in order to attain the platinum trophy. He eventually became the main protagonist of the Fusions playthrough. Although it was said that the story-line of Fusions is a prequel adventure, it was also suggested that Lirran's adventures in Fusions take place very far in his components' lives after they've mastered several skills, including the Fusion Dance to the point of maintaining it indefinitely. Appearance Alongside a very tall and muscular human build, Lirran takes traits of both Lanipator and Kirran with a mullet from Kirran and a durst patch from Lani's facial hair due to being the closest medium between the two as well as having green eyes. In Xenoverse 2, he wears a Black and Orange Fusion vest resembling Gogeta's obtained after the dance while the rest of his clothes are from his components. Since Kirran wears sunglasses/visor and pink fingerless gloves whereas Lani has dark brown hair and no shoes meaning he is almost always seen barefoot (though on occasion he wore black shoes with dark-blue leg warmers similar to Gogeta's), Lirran reflects on these traits as well (the sunglasses are the same type as what Muten Roshi wore in GT). Lirran additionally gets guns and holsters for them after fusing on his light-blue slightly ripped jeans (similar to Super Cyborg 17), the holsters also seem to carry candy as well. In Fusions, he has a different appearance due to being younger (12 years-old and he already has his driving license) and having quite the manly face (his face squared up earlier than other lads his age), this is after apparently being able to maintain the Fusion Dance permanently, his attire consists of a black shirt and wristbands, with yellow pants forming a Gi complete with a light-blue cape, light-blue cloth wrapped around his right arm, dark green shoes, and wears a dark green belt since he idolizes Mr. Satan. Personality Lirran speaks very loudly, stating that "We! Only! Have! ONE! VOLUME!!!" and punctuates every word for emphasis. This is due to being the only way Lani and Kirran (and Lani being the louder of the two) can speak in synchronization. Lirran acts like a young cool hipster but also a big showoff and a bit perverted as well, like when he turned into a perverted fanboy when Bra spoke positively about him and he wanted to wear her clothes or when he flirted with Towa calling her a beautiful lady and showing off his finger guns to her much to Dumplin's chagrin. As Pinich's rival and friend Lirran (while smirking) likes to "prod" him a lot. They both admire Mr. Satan and like The Champ, Lirran will indeed show up to save the day whenever he can. He along with the other members of Team Sea act as the school-yard bullies, picking on the nerds. Lirran is always wearing his sunglasses, even at night, sleeping, bathing/showering he never takes them off. Family Dumplin: Lirran's "son"/creation. Puddin: Lirran's "granddaughter". Flanny: Lirran's "granddaughter". Spudz: Lirran's "grandson". Frogurt: Lirran's "great-grandchild". Dragon Ball Fusions Prior to his Chronicles, Lirran was a young 12 year-old lad with a very manly face and a Technique Typing that would specialize in GUN and wanted to create strongest Martial Arts Tournament with his friend/rival Pinich, wanting to be like Mr. Satan. In truth, as his wish to hold the Timespace Tournament resulted in such chaotic events as Cell and Frieza's return and countless dimensions being torn apart. However as the leader of Team Sea, Lirran will fix this with the Dragon Balls and along the way have fun fusing with all sorts of people. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Lirran is the second playable character used in Xenoverse 2. During the Chronicles of Lirran, he is shown at one point to have maximum GUN Blast Supers and one in GUN. Power Lirran primarily relies upon usage of GUNS in battle, having maximised his GUN Supers in Xenoverse 2 reaching GUNhundred and beyond, and being a Technique type in Fusions. He has the Super Gutsy Skill which allows for his defense to rise when he has low health, and the Mood Maker Skill gives himself and others some Ki. In Xenoverse 2, Lirran (like Future Frogurt) was able to defeat Freeza and Cooler on his first try just by using his GUNS, a mission something that took Puddin and Paata a considerable amount of time to complete. Techniques Lirran the abilities of a superpowered Earthling, his most notable ability is how quickly he regenerates his Ki. Additionally for equipment, Lirran wears a green scouter. Lirran's aura is blue. Lirran is able to use the Fusion Dance and variations, despite being one himself. He has fused with a number of individuals in order to gain new techniques. When leading his teams, he is capable of using the Ginyu Force's Ultra Fusion routine for a five-person fusion. After obtaining the Metamo bracelet, he gained access to EX-fusions and become a component in a number of them. # Lirric (originally Limeric): The first fusion Lirran took part in was with an Alien called Tumeric in order to gain Tumeric's outstanding eyebrows which were tragically lost as a result of the fusion. In this state, he primarily used Tumeric's energy blades to attack. # Lirroid 76: Was the result of Lirran EX-fusing with Android 76, becoming "One half Namekian, One half Android, One half Lirran" and became able to use Android 76's Rocket Punch. # Lirrennish: The fusion of Lirran and Dennish. In this case, the fusion was performed because Dennish was "kinda Dennish" in the game. # President Lirran: Upon fusing with the Saiyan Leganon, an unremarkable businessman with tiny hands and who gets embarrassed about his hair, he took this form. In this state he only received the hairstyle of SSJ4 Vegeta and the group taunt ability combat wise. In truth, he did this solely so Lirran could call himself the President. Notably after quickly defusing with Leganon, Lirran refers to himself as President for a while. # Lirraibaman: This fusion was obtained upon combining with a Saibaman. Unlike the others, it was not done for gain of titles or combat techniques but comedy instead. Upon wearing the Saibamen clothes, this fusion looked like a tall Saibaman but with Lirran's face. # Lirrzuli: Lirzuli is the fusion of Lirran and Cyborg 18 and uses her real name as part of the name of the fusion. At least the hair isn't as bad as Lirrunks'. # Lirrova: Lirran fused with Nuova Shenron becoming the orange dragon with wings a head fin and Lirran's face. Lirran's pants became the skin for his legs. # Lirrunks: Lirran fusing with Future Trunks who at some point got trapped in the Dead Zone only to come back. It seems he has a case of a bad mix of hair colors... # Lirrinich: Lirran fusing with his best friend and rival Pinich to defeat the emperor Celluza. # Super Saiyan Lirrinich: Since the Earthling Lirran fused with the Saiyan Pinich, they are a 1/2 Earthling 1/2 Saiyan hybrid and capable of becoming a Super Saiyan. # True RA Pinch Punch: Lirrinich's special attack used to take out Celluza # Planet Bomb: The signature technique of Lirran in the Fusions game and an upgrade from GUN to a Bomb attack. It is fired in a similar way to the Big Bang Attack and boasts a high range and detonation radius. As the name implies, it is likely powerful enough to destroy planets. # Beam Gun: # Hellzone Grenade: # Quick Rush: # Kamehameha: # Energy Burst: Lirran forms his team around him in a circle charging towards their target while being surrounded with ki creating a ki bullet delivering a killer shot. # Kaio-What!?!: # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed: (ミスティック, Misutikku Lirran) Lirran became Mystic Lirran after he had his potential unlocked by the Elder Kaioshin. # Power Pole Pro and Flying Nimbus: The unique human transformation of Xenoverse. Although proving pure of heart and thus able to ride the Nimbus, (at first) Lirran was slightly disappointed that he was limited to using the Power Pole to attack, meaning he couldn't perform a drive-by. However it did prove to be very useful and versatile. Trivia *Lirran's name is a combination of (L) from Lanipator and (irran) from Kirran. *Lirran's in game voice in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 is Voice 15 which is Lanipator and in Dragon Ball Fusions Lirran speaks Japanese with Voice 4 being selected for him. *Lirran can be heard off-screen during other Let's Plays such as Xenoverse 1 and Bloodborne. *Lirran's design been compared to a drifter/biker/motorcyclist. *Lirran has represented his "son/creation" Dumplin and "granddaughter" Puddin's colors, in Xenoverse 2 he wore pink gloves and green scouter then in Fusions he wore a black shirt and wristbands, yellow pants, and green shoes. Coincidentally, Paata shares blue, yellow, and black with him as well as wearing fingerless gloves. *Lirran like Dumplin has appeared in a porno. *If Lirran piloted a Gundam, it would be Heavygun. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Fusion Characters Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Dicks Category:Champions Category:Cast and Crew Category:Original Characters Category:Team Four Star Category:Dumplin Family